


Willow Trees.

by Lothidia



Category: Imperox (campaign 1)
Genre: Aggression, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothidia/pseuds/Lothidia
Summary: A place of respite is soured by Zahir's burgeoning temper. Letari receives a cold reminder.





	Willow Trees.

“Yurissa says I won’t amount to much.” Letari’s gaze hangs low, feigning interest in the patterned beads embroidered along the edges of his shoes. It does little to mask the furrow of his brow or curve of his lips, dejected and drawn into a frown.

Sat atop a branch above, nestled against the trunk of a great willow tree, Zahir retorts matter-of-factly, “Screw her. She’s just bitter because your dad can’t knock her up.”

“Zahir!” Letari’s warning is sharp, rising from his seat below the willow’s boughs to look up at Zahir. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he scans the grounds quickly for any servants, “it’s not her fault she can’t conceive.”

The silence that follows is nearly palpable and Letari’s palms begin to clam up. _Preciously kept are those that know their place._

The shift in Zahir’s demeanor chills his beloved, hand gripping tighter onto the branch on which he perches, warmth of gold eyes running cold with contempt, lifting the corner of his lip, flaring nostrils. It is the face Esha wears, Lothric, and Yurissa---a dark shroud whose fall precedes punishment.

Hopping down from the tree, Zahir starts towards Letari, the timbre of his tone softening his accusation only slightly. “Why are you defending her?”

Instinct drives Letari backwards, away from the eerie calm collected around his betrothed and against the trunk of another tree. “I didn’t---I’m _not_…”

“She’s a conniving, sad little cunt who gets off on making you feel less than,” ire builds as he continues, stopping short of a few inches from Letari, looming over him as the bass in his voice rises, shouting, “the only good idea she’s ever had is ensuring we’ll be wed. Don’t you dare defend her!” His fist connects with the tree behind Letari, cracking the bark.

Wincing, Letari swallows the frantic heartbeat that leapt into his throat. Lips part in rebuttal till he swallows what would only add more fuel to Zahir’s fire. _Eyes down. Quiet yourself. Don't make any sudden movements. Apologize. Apologize. **Apologize**._

There is little room allowing Letari to shrink away from Zahir and still he tries, the edges of violet eyes gather tears threatening to spill. “I’m sorry,” his voice comes forth small and crackling.

Quick as it came, the roiling anger that filled Zahir left snuffed out like a flame from the wick. He claims Letari in a gentle embrace, pulling him against his chest and beginning a gentle sway that has so often lulled Letari into a sense of comfort.

“No. Hey, _I’m_ sorry.” A hand rubs the length of Letari’s back, soothing shaking shoulders. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Look at me.” Pulling back slightly, Zahir’s hands rise to cup tear-stained cheeks, thumbs smoothing them over. “It pains me to hear you make excuses for her---for all of them. You deserve better. I would never see you harmed. You know that, right?”

It is brief, but Letari’s eyes flit from Zahir’s to the crack in the tree beside them and back again.

“_Right?_” Desperation flashes briefly across Zahir’s face.

Letari succumbs with a nod. “I know, darling.”

Previous embrace is drawn tighter around him and kisses are pressed to the curls at his crown. “Wonderful! Come,” taking Letari’s hand, Zahir starts off away from the trees, “let's put this behind us.”

Their journey back towards the main house is quiet all but for the familiar smug, sticky laughter of the Lady Yurissa herself, a reminder echoing in the back of Letari’s mind.

“_Learn to accept the love you’re given, Dove._”


End file.
